Some Girl Talk
by kaimuki wahine
Summary: Even during a zombie apocalypse, there is still some room for some girl talk between possibly the last two women in the US or even the world. Complete for now; check back later.
1. The Start

**Author's Note:** Hi! Kai here! Been busy yadda yadda. Something about architecture, stuff stuff stuff. Okay then! Here's a story. Please enjoy it! (I do not own the L4D 1 and 2 characters.)

* * *

><p>"Shit. I don't think I will ever get all this sewer shit off my suit. God dammit!"<p>

After spending a few days together, traveling and fighting for survival since they met in the Vannah hotel, the four got to know each other and their personality. Along with getting used to the white-suited man's usual complaints.

"What's wrong Nick? You can get wash brains out your suit but not sewage" Ellis chuckled to himself.

"Shut up, Ellis" Nick replied along with a glare at the mechanic.

"Oh come on, Nick. Lighten up will ya?"

"Ellis. We have been down in the sewers. All day. Okay. How can I lighten up when we were all walking in shit water for hours. You know what, go ahead. Try and find an enjoyable moment during our time down there."

Not able to find an answer, Ellis nervously scratched the back of his head, hesitating on what to say next to the conman.

"Well… um… ah…"

"Well kid. I'm waiting" as Nick crossed his arms with a smug look on his face, fully knowing he stumped the younger survivor.

Wishing to get a moment of peace today, Coach stepped in between the two men. "All right y'all. That's enough complaining for today. I think I have reached my limit after hearing y'all complain about my view of the 'Rayford Historic Underground Tour.'"

After remembering how they kept teasing him about the so called "historic museum." They started laughing in their own little group while Coach just stood there, rolling his eyes and slightly embarrassed.

_These people,_ Coach thought and sighed. _I have enough pride to admit I was wrong about the museum and even more so to call it a shit hole too. But, lord, they don't need to keep rubbing it in my face._

Seeing the three still smiling and laughing, Coach coughed to silence then and continued to speak. "I think we should all prepare ourselves and get some rest tonight. Something's telling me tomorrow ain't gonna be easy."

The other three nodded in agreement and went to replenish their ammunition and address their wounds they gained from their trip. They soon settled down and ate whatever can be considered food they could find in the safe house. After enjoying can now be considered a feast, they continued on to their usual prayer that Coach always led. Though they saw it as troublesome at first, they soon accept this little routine. Hope and prayer was all they have left these days.

* * *

><p>"So… Who wants to take the first watch tonight?" Coach said after their prayers were done.<p>

There was a brief moment of silence in the room, all of them looking down at the ground, no one really eager to take first watch.

Glancing at the three men in front of her, looking at all the cuts and bruises they have obtained, she stood up from her spot and voiced in.

"I think I will take the first shift tonight Coach. You guys need to get some rest" Rochelle volunteered, with a small, tired smile on her face.

The men in room quickly turned their attention from the floor to the lone woman, surprised that she volunteered.

"Are you sure, baby girl? I mean, you got as much damage as any of us down there… I should take the first watch and you should get some sleep first" Coach showing concern for Rochelle.

"Hey~, no worries. I'm a big girl Coach" Rochelle said as she proved that she was okay by walking across the room to where Coach sat, while masking the pain she felt along the way with a smile. "I can take care of myself just fine. If anything, I still have these pain pills to help me if my wounds are bothering me too much," pulling out her pain pills from her belt to show before putting it back. "And besides, the other three aren't that far from where we are now" referring to the three survivors they met at the other side of the bridge. "If anything thing happens, I'm sure they will help me."

The three men still looked at Rochelle still showing concern for her wellbeing. They stared at her for a few minutes to see if she will change her mind, but she just stood there, showing no motion of backing down from her word.

Seeing how she wasn't going to change her mind, Coach sighed.

"All right little sis. Just remember to wake me up in a couple of hours so I can take the next shift after you, okay?"

"I hear you Coach. Good night you guys."

Coach put his hand on her shoulder and silently said his thanks and went to find a spot to rest. He soon settled against the wall where the table was originally place, which they now moved to the middle of the room.

Ellis smiled at Rochelle and nodded his head in thanks and quickly fell asleep on top of the barrels that were stacked against one of the corners of the room. He showed no considered what was in the barrels but it seemed it didn't matter anymore to him.

Nick continued to look at Rochelle from his spot on the floor, seeing if she will change her mind but soon gave up and settled against the wall with his rifle resting on his lap, with his hand no too far away from the trigger.

It was the first time she seen Nick asleep because she was always to first to go to sleep and last to wake up. Seeing that the finger was on the trigger finger, she froze in place out of fear and made a mental note. _Note to self: Do not approach Nick when he's asleep carelessly._

* * *

><p>Checking to see that everyone was asleep, she walked to the safe room door and shot any wandering zombies outside with her pistol.<p>

After shooting a few zombies, Rochelle decided to maybe go outside the safe room because the space in front the safe room was small and had limited sight. She wanted to clear the area as much as she can before the guys woke up in the morning.

Before leaving, she switched out her pistol for a magnum that was lying on the table and grabbed some extra ammo.

Looking at the magnum in her hand, she smiled and whispered to herself, "Yeah, you are going to kill some zombies with me."

Making sure everyone was still asleep, she grabbed her health pack and pills, leaving her shotgun behind so she doesn't get any unnecessary attention and locked the safe room behind her.

* * *

><p>Walking outside the safe house, she was greeted with the bodies of the zombies she shot earlier and the overwhelming smell of blood pooling on the floor. She fought back the feeling of throwing up but swallowed and continued on to climbing the stairs.<p>

When she climbed the first few sets of stairs, she looked to the long set of stairs leading to the bridge. Rochelle started thinking of checking on the other survivors and maybe come up with a plan for tomorrow. But the main reason she wanted to go was to possibly talk to the man on the bridge. Francis she believe his name was.

While in her own thoughts of what she and Francis could talk about, she unknowingly climbed the stairs. She was snapped out of her thoughts after hearing gunshots and screeches not too far away from her.

Thanks to the apocalypse, her reaction time was quick as she swiftly scanned the area around her. She had a quick moment of panic believing the gunfire came from one of her teammates and sees that she abandoned her duty of safeguarding the safe room as they were asleep. She was relieved to see there was no one around her. Seeing that she was halfway up the stairs, she decided to climb to the top to see if Francis was there.

When she reached the top, Rochelle saw the reason for the gunshots and the screeches she heard earlier. Littered along the chain-linked fence were a couple dozen of bodies with a visible gunshot wounds somewhere on their body. She continued to hold back herself for spilling everything in her stomach and fighting and killing zombies for the past few days, she couldn't help but be taken a back after seeing so many bodies in one place and the blood still oozing out of their bodies.

"Still not used to seeing this stuff huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I think we all know who said that statement right? ;D


	2. First Impressions

Hearing the voice made her jump a bit out of surprise. She wasn't used to hearing another person's voice besides the three men who became her new traveling companions.

"I'm so sorry! Did I startle you? I didn't mean to."

After her little heart attack, she glanced around and soon saw the source of the voice; the young woman she met earlier when they were at the front of the bridge. Currently, she was on the other side of the fencing, on a platform from the bridge, wielding two pistols in her hands. "Oh, it's okay. It's alright, no need to worry" Rochelle replied with a little laugh to hide the fact that she is trying to calm her fast-beating heart.

The girl let out a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad. I don't want to give a heart attack and be responsible for killing one of the few women left on earth."

Both laugh nervously at the statement, fearing that it might be true.

"Say, I never catch your name when we first met. My name's Rochelle. What's yours?"

"Nice to meet you, Rochelle. My name's Zoey."

Rochelle let out a small little giggle after Zoey's reply.

Not sure how to take the other woman's sudden laughter after telling her name, Zoey blushed a bit and almost shouted "Hey, my name's not that funny! It's a pretty common name! Unlik-"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to insult you!" Rochelle looking up at Zoey waving her hands in front of her in a panic state. "I think you have a great name. It's just…" as she looked down with a small smile "it just your reply replied reminded me of Ellis."

Rochelle smiled at her brief flashback of when she learned the names of the three men she would soon fight along with in an elevator inside a flaming hotel building. She remembered after she told the three strangers her name, the youngest member smiled to her and replied with a warm, innocent voice with no hint of panic in his voice. _Nice to me you, Rochelle._

"Ellis? Is he the cute Southern guy in your group?" showing some eagerness in her voice.

After her words left her mouth that she flinched in realization she spoke too much by calling the man "cute."

Rochelle just laughed and replied, "So you think our little Ellis is cute huh?" She continued to laugh warmly as the younger woman blushed in her embarrassment and slightly nod.

"Really now. When we first met, you seemed to show no real interest in him or even helping us."

"Huh. Oh yeah, back on the other side of the bridge. I guess I didn't huh…" Zoey said quietly with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Her inner news reporter started surfaced as she noticed the change in the young woman's voice. Though she wish to given in to her reporter's instinct of asking her questions, but her woman's intuition told her to she will talk about if she wishes to.

Looking at Zoey's face, she could see that she was lost in her own thoughts with a dark grim face. Concerned, Rochelle tried to lighten the mood.

"I think you two would make a great couple" looking up at Zoey with a smile on her face. It seemed to have worked because Zoey snapped out of her thoughts and slightly blushed.

"You are both young…" Rochelle said cheerfully but slowly she lowered her head and with a sigh, she whispered, "if only there was time for love during a zombie apocalypse."

Despite her best efforts, Zoey heard what the older survivor whispered and realized she wasn't the only one who found love during the apocalypse. After their brief meeting, she could tell who that person she was thinking of.

"I'm thinking I'm not the only one who has a crush between our two groups" Zoey said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Upon hearing those words, Rochelle broke out of her small depression and started to turn red.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Trying to sound confident that she has no idea what the other was talking about.

"Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about. I can see that both of our groups know it and it's pretty obvious. You guys are just too shy to admit it." Zoey continued to poke fun at the older woman, trying to get her to admit it.

Rochelle's speech started to reflect her embarrassment as she replied "I-I-I-I really, don't know what you are talking about." She could feel Zoey's stare burning her, never flattering from her.

"Come on. Just say it. It will help you and maybe the other will admit his feelings too. We all know it! Just say it from your own mouth! And just say it!"

"I REALLY LIKE FRANCIS! MAYBE EVEN LOVE HIM! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!"

Rochelle yelled at the top of her lungs leaving her breathless, bright red, and in shock.

After hearing her words echo across the empty town, only then Rochelle's face turned bright red. _What did I just do?_ Rochelle thought as she collapsed on her knees in complete shock.

Quickly after the echo throughout the town disappeared into the night, Zoey picked up her nearby hunting rifle, looked through the scope to see if any zombies heard Rochelle's outburst. Looking around the area with and without the scope and seeing nothing, she lowered her rifle and turned her attention back to Rochelle.

_Oh boy… _Zoey thought looking at the woman on the ground, staring at the ground, still in complete shock.

"Hey. Rochelle." Zoey kept trying to get a response from Rochelle to no avail. With a sigh, she climbed over the bridge railing and landed a foot away from her.

Looking at her, she could see that Rochelle was shivering and tell she was about to cry. She also heard her mumbling something that sounded like "what just happened" and "oh god no". Watching her like this became uncomfortable, so she unzipped her jacket exposing her mostly white tank top. After a brief shiver due to the cold night air, she threw her jacket over Rochelle to keep her warm.

Seeing that she didn't acknowledge or responded to the sudden warmth from the jacket, Zoey put her hands on Rochelle's shoulders and slightly shook her to see if she was okay. After a minute of trying with no success, she just sat across from the petrified woman watching her. She pulled her legs towards her chest and rests her head on her knees.

_What do I do now?_ She then buried her face and small tears started to appear.

_I wish you were here Bill... I could use your help…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay! Second chapter! That's a first for me. :P

And sorry if this seemed shorter and that the last chapter (I blame it a bit on writer's block) and there was very little interaction between Rochelle and Zoey. I just wanted to set it up and… yeah…For this story, I plan to have kind of a RochellexFrancis, ZoeyxEllis, and kinda RochellexNick and RochellexEllis. But, eh, things change. :P

Want to say thanks to the two people who reviewed my story! I was so happy that I got two reviews in one day when I was having a horrible day (college grades were released and they came out super late). I really appreciate it and it put a huge smile on my face! :D

Also just to answer the question- favorite pairings: Rochelle/Nick, Rochelle/Ellis (before the Passing), Zoey/Ellis (after the Passing came out), and Rochelle/Francis (I think its okay…), and Nick and Ellis (not as a Yaoi pairing! More along the lines of being brothers). I pretty much okay with any pairing if it was well told/written.

And yeah… Awkward moments are awkward. xD

(I promise next one will hopefully be kinda long and Rochelle won't be like this for most of the chapter.)

*I didn't know three pages on Word is so small on FanFiction. Damn... (excuse my language.)


	3. Tears

**Author's Notes:** Sorry again. Not much happened in the last chapter. Hopefully this chapter it will be better (hopefully… =[].

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of silence between the two women, Zoey soon grew tired of waiting for the older survivor to snap out of her depression and hysteria.<p>

"I don't think Francis heard you, so don't worry."

"Huh?" Rochelle slowly lifted her head to look at Zoey. Looking at her eyes, Zoey could tell she was fighting back tears.

Crossing her arms and with a small smile on her face, Zoey continued what she started.

"I'm pretty sure that Francis didn't hear you." She looked at Rochelle to see if she was with her." To be honest, I think he is one of the heaviest sleepers I have ever known." Zoey started to form a small smile remembering her travels back in her home state. "During our time at Pennsylvania, my group would fight off hordes just like how you guys are right now. And our time together for the past few weeks, we have come to know each other. He would just complain and go to sleep once we get to the safe room though we were still fighting a horde."

Relief started to take over the older survivor as she smiled hearing Zoey's story.

"Really? He's… still sleep?"

"Yup!" she replied with a laugh. "The place was filled with the sound of gunfire and he would still be asleep. Nothing would wake him up until either we move out or when he hears an insult from Bi-" catching herself saying his name. She looked away as her face dramatically changed from happy and warm to deep depression.

Her change in facial expression didn't escape Rochelle's observation. Her woman's intuition emerged, as she wished to know what's wrong and see if she could help in anyway.

"You okay Zoey? Is… something the matter? Because if it's anything I can do, I'm here to help you."

Waved her hands in front of her; "Oh. No, no. I'm just fine. I was just… thinking" Zoey replied.

Wishing to change the subject, Zoey tried to make a small smile on her face, almost by force." But anyway… What do you see in Francis? I mean, he's cool I guess, but really?"

Rochelle looked away and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm not too sure to be honest. It's something about his personality I guess that got me."

"His personality?" showing a bit shocked in her voice from her answer. "Rochelle, ugh, to be honest, Francis is an asshole. He usually complains, saying he hates this and hates that, and always tries to pick a fight with one of us during our travels. I can't you how much he pissed me off when I shot a pilot you turned just to protect all of ourselves."

Though she mumbled something with a quiet voice, Rochelle could make out that Zoey was mumbling something like "Francis. That asshole" under her breath.

"I think I know how you feel" Rochelle replied and laughed. "I've been traveling with Nick for the past few days."

"Nick? Oh you're talking about Colonel Sanders," Zoey said with a smirk on her face.

"I see you can hold a grudge" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"I guess you can say that" Zoey replied proudly with her arms crossed. She was quite proud of her insult to the white suited survivor after he insulted her when they first met.

"Well, anyway. After working with Nick for the past few days, I think I can deal with assholes. When he first met back at a hotel in Savannah, all he could think about was leaving us behind once we get rescued from the area."

"Phf, figures. He seems like the type that would say stuff like that," showing some disgust in her voice.

"But…" It caught her attention. "He stayed with us and even helped us in some rough situations. I am so grateful for that." Rochelle had a sincere smile on her face which Zoey took notice to.

"I see-" she said slyly.

"T-t-though he still expresses his distaste for working with us. He is always teasing Coach and Ellis, and in some occasions, me."

"Oh. So, what do you think about him? Do you have any feelings for him? I mean, you guys have known each other since the whole zombie apocalypse shit have happened."

"WhatdoIthinkaboutNick?" Rochelle said too quickly as she started to blush. "W-w-w-why would you think I have some kind of feelings for him?" Her blush continues to take over.

"Well… One." Zoey pointing at Rochelle. "Your response. You were stuttering and you're blushing. A lot," she followed with a small laugh. "And two: I saw you smiled a little bit and almost even relieved that he hasn't left your group."

Rochelle hit her forehead with the palm of her hand after hearing she caught her smile earlier. _I can't hide anything from this girl. She's too observant._ She looked at Zoey who had a questioning look to her earlier action, and sighed.

It took a while for Rochelle to answer that question. "I think of him more as a family member," she replied as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Like our group is a small family in a zombie apocalypse."

Zoey got up immediately and glared at Rochelle. "There is a huge difference between loving someone as in a relationship and as a family member. And I can tell it is not as a family member. You are lying to yourself. You do have feelings for him!"

Zoey's outburst was so sudden and it enraged Rochelle. _How can she tell me how I feel about him? She knows almost nothing about us._ She was about to get up in quick movement and give her a piece of her own mind, she saw something on Zoey's face.

Tears. It glistened as it rolled down her cheek as she continued her glare at the older survivor. So, instead, she took a moment to think and slowly stand up.

"Okay sweetie. I have kept quiet because I thought you were going to talk to me but you haven't. I know there is something wrong that you aren't sharing. You need to tell me. Don't bottle it up inside. It's not healthy and it doesn't help you one bit." She grabbed Zoey's shoulders and gently shook her. "Please Zoey... Tell me what's wrong. I want to help you."

Zoey could tell she was serious in her words and can feel the intense stare telling her to spill her inner turmoil right now and it will make everything better.

She looked away and shut her eyes tightly; wishing that this wasn't happening. That everything she has been through for the past week was nothing more than just a horrible nightmare.

After some time, she soon acknowledges that telling Rochelle what's been on her mind will release some of the pressure she had on herself. She wiped the tears off her face and slowly sat back down with Rochelle doing the same.

As soon as she breathed in, Zoey breathed out and look at Rochelle in the eyes. "Okay. I'm going to tell you what's been on my mind since we first met. But I'm gonna have to tell you a bit of our group and a little bit of myself." Rochelle just nodded; showing she was ready to listen. "You already know Francis and you are going to meet Louis soon. But one person… you probably not going to meet. Well…alive anyway" Zoey choked out the last few words.

"What do you mean?" Rochelle asked with a questioned look.

Looking down at the floor with a grim look, she answered her question. "Just like your group… We had four people. We worked hard you know; fighting and working together. Probably like you, we never known each before the apocalypse happen. That we were more like forced to work together though our backgrounds are completely different. But then you grow used to each other's company and understand each other."

Rochelle nodded to show that she knew what she was talking about.

"But one person, who we considered as our leader… He really affected me and probably the first person who brought me out of my shell since this whole thing happen."

"Who was this person?" showing interest of where this whole thing was going.

"His name is… William "Bill" Overbeck."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi! Happy New Year to everyone! I apologize that this came out really late. I've been busy going out (apparently now I have a social life :P), playing video games (I finally got around to buying L4D1 and 2 and man, do I suck at it. I'm a noob. Hi, how are you doing? I'm getting better though. I just started playing back on Sunday) and stressing because next week I start college again. I'm really not looking forward to it because… yeah. Too many to list.

I hope to finish this story before my break ends cuz I don't want people to wait for a long period of time for a new chapter. So hopefully I will take the time to sit down and write parts next chapter later tonight (its nighttime where I stay).

So yeah. Thanks for all the favorites and alerts and the two people who reviewed my story! I really appreciate it! So much!


	4. Zoey's Story

**Author's Note**: This is an Author's Note. I write stuff here. Thank you. This chapter is most from the Sacrifice comic. So if you don't want to read this cuz you read the comic already, I don't blame you. But if you do choose to read, it's gonna be very, very long (well it looked long in my word document: 8 pages. Wow. I don't even write essays that long before).

* * *

><p>''William Overbeck?"<p>

Zoey shook her head. "You can call him Bill. That's what he said his name was when the three of us first met back in Fairfield."

She received a stare from Rochelle. "So… how do you know his real name?"

"Well…" she started as her eyes drifted to the side. "He was a military veteran and he was wearing his army uniform when we all met. His last name was visible on his military jacket."

Rochelle nodded but was a bit surprised to hear that this "Bill" was a veteran that was caught up in the apocalypse.

"And…" Zoey closed her eyes tightly to fight the tears that wanted to come out. "We were really close to each other. We shared everything about ourselves to each other." She slowly opened her eyes, hoping the tears won't come out. "And I have to admit, I'm probably the only one who knows his real name. Not even Francis or Louis knows his real name."

"So why did you tell me his real name?" she asked as she attempted to make eye contact while asking.

In response, Zoey looked up for a few seconds before looking at her with a small smile. "Because I believe the two last women in the world shouldn't keep secrets from each other and I trust you."

Rochelle blush a bit at how much trust the young woman had to share something that important.

"So, how did… Bill… become so important to you?"

"Oh, right…" Zoey breathe in and out a couple times. Her breathing soon became shaky as she started to recall memories she wish were just nightmares.

Noticing the change in her breathing, Rochelle started to feel guilt build up in her chest. She reached out and gently touched Zoey's shoulders. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. I don't want you hurting yourself."

She shook her head and softly said behind her shaky breathing, "No. It's okay. If talking to someone about this and it helps me even a little bit, it's worth it."

After taking a second to stabilize her breathing and wiping any tears that manage to come out, she looked at Rochelle and started her story.

* * *

><p>"Okay, before this apocalypse started, I was a college student in Aldrich University studying to become a filmmaker." Zoey grabbed her leg and rested her head on her knee with a small smile forming remembering her life before the infection appeared.<p>

"Really?" Rochelle was surprised to hear that the two had something in common. They both long to work in the media world before the apocalypse.

"Mhm. But, instead of attending classes, I usually stayed in my room "researching" for my major by watching horror films all day. I just love watching those kinds of movies since my father introduced me to them when I was young. I had to say my favorite kind of horror films were ones featuring the zombies, slash murderers and extra terrestrials."

"O-oh. That's c-cool" Rochelle stuttered. Though fighting and killing zombies for the past few days feels like being in a horror film, she still gets a bit scared at the mention of horror films.

"Yeah-. But, ugh" Zoey groaned. "My mother wasn't a fan of these movies or my "research" just because I was under a scholarship. She would usually complain to my father that he didn't raise me right when I stayed with him."

"Wait, was your parents..." Rochelle asked but wished to take it back.

"Divorced? It's okay. They got divorced for a long time. I'm used to it, I guess."

"I'm sorry." Zoey shook her head showing it was okay. "But, there's nothing wrong with letting your daughter watch horror films right? I don't really understand why your mother is mad at your father."

"Well…" Zoey said hesitantly while rubbing the back of her neck. "My father was a police officer and he wished that I would follow in his footsteps." She laughed a bit, "He would take me to the shooting range to practice. Though my mother didn't like our bonding sessions, who knew that what he taught me would help me survive in this Infection."

"I'm sure she would be apologizing to your father right now" Rochelle laughed.

Zoey laughed too, but sadly. "Yeah, I'm sure she would. If they were both still alive to do that."

Rochelle stopped laughing and stared. "What do you-. Wait, you don't mean?"

"When the first infection appeared, it was near my hometown." Her hands slowly clenched harder. "We all thought this infection would blow over; that there was no need for panic. But as we all have seen, that was not the case."

Zoey grabbed her other leg and pulled it towards her and buried her head between her legs and her chest before continuing.

"What happened to your parents if you don't mind me asking this. I don't want to force you to share something that is traumatic to you."

Zoey lifted her head and rested her head back on her knees. "It's okay. If it helps me, then it's okay."

After a small moment passed, she nodded and continued. "One night, about two days after the first infection appeared, my parents started to argue at my father's apartment, mainly about my future. It was just like any other arguments they did in the past."

Zoey paused to look at Rochelle if she getting everything. She saw that Rochelle was giving her full attention.

"The argument was going the same way every other argument went but suddenly… one of those infected broke through our door and bit my mother's face. My father shot it dead with pistol and told me to call for an ambulance. He kept saying everything will be all right. But then, my mother turned into one of them. She scratched my father before coming after me. But before she could attack me, my father… shot her head off."

Rochelle looked a bit surprised but understood her father's action; that sacrifice is needed, even if it is your own humanity and loved one. She wondered if she would have done the same thing to protect another of her loved one.

"After my mother got shot, my father asked me if I remember all the zombie movies we watched when I was younger. Before… we would make fun of that part where the person is about to turn into a zombie, their loved one is the one to shot them dead before they can attack infecting the other."

Rochelle looked down at the ground with her eyes closed. She had a good guess of what happened next.

"I had to shoot my own father!" Zoey screamed and hid her face full tears streaming. Remembering the warm blood spilling from both of her dead parents' bodies and holding the weapon that caused it in her hands threw her in a state of hysteria and despair. Her emotions and sanity were thrown into complete chaos.

After she said it, Rochelle looked up to see the young woman. She got up and started to walk over to her. _I'm surprised that she had to go through such horrible things like that_, she thought_. Especially it all happened just a few weeks ago._ Guilt started to surge in her. _She was suffering so much within the past few weeks while I just stayed at my desk complaining about my job during that same amount of time. I'm surprised she hasn't gone through PTSD._

When she was next to her, she pulled her in close and started to comfort her the best way she could. She could faintly hear Zoey whisper, "Mom. Dad. I miss you so much."

After wiping her tears, Zoey spoke up again. "I was lost. I had no home, no family to go to. I didn't want to stay at the apartment nor did I want to go my father's house that my mom took during the divorce. With nowhere else I could go to, I took my father's pistol and left to wander the streets of Fairfield. I didn't care where I would end up but as long as I was away from there."

Zoey got up and wiped any other tears on her face and walked to the nearby railings and looked out into the water. She lost herself watching the water dance from the breeze.

"I must have been walking the streets for a couple of hours or even a day or two. I really didn't pay much attention to my surroundings because there wasn't much infected yet." She lean forward, resting her arms on the top railing. "There was a moment where I heard a voice say, 'Hey, why do you want to keep suffering. Why not just end your life and join your parents in Heaven.' I thought of the option. Maybe in Heaven, my parents are together and getting along with each other. Maybe we can finally be that happy family we once where so long ago. I went to the nearest bus stop and waited for death to come."

Rochelle slightly nodded and replied "Yeah, I guess that's an option…" But she knew that suicide wasn't the answer but she was proud that she did not commit to it because she was still here.

Zoey chuckled to herself "It must have been a couple of hours till I heard another voice. I first thought it was Death because it was kind of gruff. It was saying things I couldn't make out. When I looked up I saw this dark silhouette approach me. I was thinking as it approached, 'You took your time coming. Please make it fast; they're waiting for me.' But then there was a strong odor, the smell of cigarettes. Next thing I heard was 'Well kid. You look like shit.'"

A smile started to form on her face. "At first I was appalled at it statement but then I just shook it off because it was Death, it didn't matter how I looked. But then it asked, 'Kid, do you know how to shoot a gun?' I thought it was a weird question so I just nodded. It was then the figure stepped into the light revealing it was an elderly man wearing a military outfit with a cigarette in his mouth and an assault rifle in his hand. 'All right then. Let's go.' He turned around and looked behind and said 'Are you coming or what kid? I don't have all day.'"

"I just sat there at the bus stop, not sure what to do. But I unconsciously started to run to catch up to him. When I caught up to him, he nodded and said to me, 'Name's Bill. Now don't give me any of that pity because I'm old. I've been through more shit than these zombies and I lived. So what's your name?' I didn't answer him out of intimidation. He just grunted and said he will know my name soon."

"So that's how you met this Bill person. Though I'm glad he found you and everything but how did you guys get along? I mean…" Rochelle walked over to where Zoey stood.

"I'm getting to that part." Zoey laughed while Rochelle blushed after showing some of her impatience. She breathed in and out. "Okay."

"So we walked around the city looking for anything we can use. We never talked to each other, or rather I wanted to talk to him but I thought he doesn't want to listen to what a teenager has to say, nonetheless be partnered up with one. So I kept saying to myself, 'he just needed another set of eyes and another gun and once I go down, he's going to ditch me and leave me to die while he looks for some other sap to use."

"Eventually, we got ambushed by the infected and I went down in the chaos. Because this was the first horde I have ever faced, I ran out of bullets quickly. I looked around and didn't see Bill. I was devastated but it didn't hit me too hard because I knew it was going to happen. As I laid there with the infected taking me, I almost lost consciousness but I heard gunfire, the decrease of punches and kicks hitting me and the same gruff voice yelling at me. 'Come on!' he said. 'This fight ain't over!' as he helped me up back on my feet. "

Rochelle couldn't help but break a smile and relief. She could see the same in Zoey's face when she said it.

"I guess what happened next was what defrosted both of us." This received a look from Rochelle, asking her to explain what she meant.

"Bill walked up to me after getting me off the floor. 'What's wrong? Ran out of ammo kid?' I just nodded and he handed me a few magazines and another pistol. I looked at him, wondering why he gave another pistol. All he said was that I could put it to better use than him. I was astonished at all his generosity: first saving me from the infected, and now giving me some of his ammo and another pistol. I just suddenly blurted out at him as he kept walking 'I thought you would have left me there to die.' My response to his generosity caught me completely off guard because it was the first thing I ever said to him since we met."

"He just stopped and breathed out some of his smoke. He turned around and said to me, 'Listen kid. I didn't have to save you but rather I wanted to. You are probably all I have left in this world that will keep me sane. Besides… I see you as one of my own. Like the family I never had.' It was there I saw the most sincere smile I have ever seen from him. I returned with a smile. As we continued to find some shelter, I told him my name and that's when our friendship grew stronger."

Zoey rested her head on her arms, remembering the moment she told her name to Bill with a smile.

"_Come on, we need to find shelter."_

"_Zoey."_

"_What?"_

"_That's my name… My name… is Zoey."_

"_Heh. Well, Zoey. It nice to finally meet you."_

Rochelle looked out at the ocean and wonder if something like what Zoey and Bill had could happen in their group.

"We met Louis and Francis along the way. Meeting Louis was cool but Francis… There was always a battle between him and Bill over who is the leader of our group. Always arguments on who is the so called 'Alpha'" Zoey groaned.

"Yeah, haha, I could see that Francis to make him the big guy by the way he was talking to Nick when we met." Both women laughed at the two men's bickering back on the other side of the bridge.

After their laughter disappeared into the night, a dark atmosphere blanketed the area.

"I'm going to tell you a secret. Though Francis would never openly say it, but I can tell he had high respect for him."

Hearing Francis's name caught her attention. "But didn't you say that they argue with each other?"

Zoey giggled and nodded. "Yeah, they argued but I think it's just how those two bonded. But just how he talked about Bill after we got rescued by the military, you could tell he respected him."

Surprised, Rochelle looked at Zoey in disbelief. "You guys got rescued?" Zoey nodded in response. "So what are you guys doing in Rayford?"

A grim face appeared. "Let's just say that rescue we longed for… wasn't exactly what we had hoped for. Actually it was the complete opposite."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ah." She knew that she said too much and tried to avoid answering it. "It's nothing for you to be concerned about." She laughed nervously.

She could tell that Rochelle wasn't buying it as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Zoey glared at her, "Look, all I can say is because of that rescue, we lost some good people and it changed my outlook on Bill and possibly the reason for his death."

Rochelle groaned as she rubbed her head. "Since you won't tell me what exactly happened there-"

"Okay, look" Zoey interrupted. "During our rescue, we taken somewhere where we found unfitting and we wanted to escape and get away from the military. That could enough?"

"All right, all right," holding her hands up in defeat, "could you at least tell me what you meant about it changing your view of the one who you were most close with?"

"During our escape, we left behind two people who left us to defend others from the infected. Another one was a doctor who was hired to look for a cure for the infection."

"A… cure?" Those were words Rochelle never heard. "Does one… truly exist?"

Zoey slowly shook her head. "No. There is no cure known yet. The doctor we met also knew it was hopeless to find one and wanted to leave the place with us."

She knew how Rochelle felt when the news struck. _There is really no end to all of this madness._

"During our escape, we came across a train that we planned to use for our escape. All us made it on the train, but the doctor was still outside. He tried to get own and I begged to Bill to slow it down, but we kept going, leaving him behind. I was so confused and fearful of Bill; seeing a different side of Bill. Because of that, I lost all of my trust and faith in him."

"Louis tried to make me forgive me but strangely, Francis was the one who made me want to forgive Bill."

Rochelle was completely caught off guard and was flabbergasted that Francis was the one. Looking at her expression, Zoey laughed, "I had that same reason as well. It was nice to see that he does have a soft side."

"He explained to me that though he also doesn't agree with what he did…" It took a few seconds to recite exact words he said. "'Bill might not always do the right thing. But he always does it for the right reasons.'"

"I wish I had the time to forgive him. By time I had my talk with Francis, we found the sailboat we would use to get around. The problem we faced was that the bridge we were on was blocking the exit. We found that there were generators we had to turn on."

Rochelle nodded, listening to every word Zoey said.

"We managed to turn all of them on to get the bridge raised after fighting horde after horde. We all climbed the ladder but then one of the generators stopped. Looking down, we saw the horde rapidly increasing because of the noise and then the situation got worst. Three Tanks showed up."

Zoey walked away from the railings and sat back on the ground; bring her legs near her chest once again. "Everything happened so fast. When we thought the situation was hopeless, Bill got up and ran to the ladder. He looked at us and said 'You guys are the only family I got! Take care of each other!' before climbing down the ladder."

"We all tried to defend him but we were all limited because we had little ammo. So we were stuck, all we could do was hope that Bill will come back to us. Everything was fine, he got to the ground and ran to the generator and successful turned it back on, but then the Tanks found him."

Zoey rested her head on her knees. "We watched in horror as he was punched around and we soon lost sight of him under the chaos of the incoming horde and the Tanks. We have no idea where he was taken… But we all knew… we had lost him. I really, truthfully wish I had just one minute to talk to him and tell him that I forgive him and mostly I want to tell him that I am so sorry and that I really miss him. He was seriously family to me." Tears once again swelled and flowed down and Rochelle went to her side to comfort her once again.

Just as Rochelle touched her shoulder, she said as she was trying to fight her crying, "And here we are. Just when the horde disappeared and we were going to climb down to find him, you guys showed up."

Rochelle was shocked that all of this just occurred a few hours ago. That tears started to run down her face as well.

"You… can't be serious… right? That everything just happened?"

Zoey just nodded in response.

"Zoey. I'm so sorry."

All she could do is shake her head. "It's not your fault. It's probably mine's. Maybe I was the reason why he sacrificed himself for us."

"Sweetie, don't be silly! He did this for all you guys. He wanted to protect you guys even if it meant sacrificing himself."

Zoey turned her head away from Rochelle. She guessed that she doesn't want her to see her face full of tears or she knows that it's the truth but doesn't want to admit it. In between her cries, Rochelle heard something that was followed by Zoey whispering"I'm so sorry Bill. I hope to see you again soon." Though she wanted to know what she was talking about, but instead just let the young survivor have a moment to grieve over her lost over the course of the past few weeks. All Rochelle could do was just be there for her and comfort her in her greatest time of need.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** MAN! I KNOW I probably made Zoey really OC with her crying most of the time and super emotional but this is what I would think she would do. I mean, she has been going through a lot; the lost of her parents, her hometown, and Bill. I would cry too if I lost everything like that.

Anyway, thanks to anyone who took the time to read this whole thing. Next chapter, I will hopefully make it brighter. Too much sadness makes me sad too. Maybe two or three chapters left before this story is complete. Hope to get the next chapter up by Friday or Saturday.

And if there is stuff I should fix, please tell me, but not harshly please. I'm stressed cuz of school starting up and this was all typed early in the morning. I wanted to put something up so I only looked it over once.


	5. Expereince

**Author's Notes: **Apologies. This was rushed.

* * *

><p>There was very little movement between the two besides Zoey's occasional bumps from her crying. Rochelle stepped away from her a while ago so she could give Zoey some breathing room. She wasn't sure how long she would be like this, so she thought about maybe having a quick nap but quickly pushed the idea away because it would leave them vulnerable to any infected or to one of those specials. And she also wanted to be there when she was ready to talk again.<p>

To her surprise, during her thoughts, Zoey stopped crying and started wiping her tears away.

Zoey changed her sitting position by crossing her legs in front of her. "I… I'm so sorry" still trying to wipe any stray tears on her face. "You must think I'm just some overly emotional teenager, right? If you do, I don't blame," looking down in embarrassment.

"Zoey sweetie, I wanted to help you in any way I can. If it means that I need to sit and listen to your problems, then I'm glad to do it. I feel that I learned a lot about you."

"I just feel bad though. I mean… You probably went through as much as I had right? Losing a loved one or your own town."

Guilt built up in her chest again. "Actually…" sounding very uneasy, "I don't know what happened to my family or my hometown."

"What? Aren't you from here?" Zoey asked.

"No, I'm from Cleveland… I was sent here about, I guess about a week ago, from my news station to report on the infection that was appearing in the Savannah area. That's where I got caught up in this whole fighting zombies and fighting for my own survival thing."

"Oh." Zoey stared at the ground and back at Rochelle with a sad expression. "So... You don't know what happened to your city. Or your own family?"

"No. I guess I don't. I never heard from anyone since I got here" Rochelle replied with a depressed tone. _I can't believe I didn't remember about my family back home or even my city. _Recalling the map they saw for a brief second back at the Vannah hotel, all the cities around Cleveland have been overrun by the infected. _How could I be so selfish…_

Hearing that she never heard or knows the welfare of her family or the state, especially being miles away from her house, Zoey couldn't help but apologize.

"Oh sweetie. There's no need for you to apologize" shaking her hand in front of her.

"But, still… I just want to apologize for that" Zoey said softly.

"Oh come on. It's not like it's your fault." Rochelle laughed.

"You may never know. Maybe it is…" Zoey said under her breath as she remembered that happened at back in Millhaven, where they were branded "Carriers." _We were possibly passing on this infection to so many innocent people everywhere we went. I know it's not possible but- _

"Hey Zoey."

Breaking her out of her thoughts, she perked her head up. "Yes!"

Her quick response earned a giggle from Rochelle as she walked back to the railings. "Did you ever notice how beautiful the night sky is?" as she stared at the vastness of space above.

"Well, no." Following her to the railings. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. From my hometown or rather my city, I could never see the night sky because of all the city lights. But since this zombie apocalypse started, I soon started to see and fully appreciate the things we always take for granted. Like tonight's sky."

Unsure what she meant, Zoey followed her gaze up to the sky. There she saw a breath taking sight of the numerous stars that glittered the sky with the moon barely visible in its small crescent form.

"Wow. You would have thought during traveling around, shooting zombies and fearing for our lives we could take a minute to enjoy the little things we tend to ignore in our past lives."

Changing her gaze from the sky to Zoey, "Haha. Yeah. But I'm sure you've had a lot of things to worry about and probably went through more shit than my group did."

"Oh come on Rochelle. I'm sure you guys been through as much as we have."

"Well… not really…" she responded in embarrassment. "I mean, we all just started doing this zombie killing just a few days ago. All did so far was run out of a burning hotel full of those zombies after CEDA left us, only to end up in a mall which we found to be a deserted evacuation center. Then with little choices, we drove out of there with our car. Nothing much happened after that besides some car problems that's probably not worth mentioning."

She didn't want to look at Zoey because expecting a disappointment look followed by "That's all? My group has been more shit than you guys did in our first few days and that's all you did? "

Though she ran through a list of what she expected younger survivor would say or do, she risked looking and saw an unexpected response: her mouth wide open and a sparkle in her eyes.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" she said, loud enough to show her excitement but not loud enough to attract any stray zombies nearby. "It sounds like you guys were in a movie!"

The energetic response put Rochelle into complete shock. She froze there trying to process what she just heard. Once it finished, she just blushed, turning her head to the side. "Haha, I guess that's one way to look at it. I never looked at it that way. But, you guys probably have been through more stuff than us."

"Well, yeah. But nothing like that! I wish I could have been there. Watching, learning and directing a movie is one thing. But being something like that. That's so cool!" Zoey wore a big smile on her face.

Rochelle couldn't help but smile at the similarities between Zoey and Ellis. _They were made for each other, those two._

Showing some curiosity for herself, Rochelle returned the question. "What kind of stuff did your group go through since the apocalypse started?"

Hearing the question put Zoey in an uncomfortable situation. She wanted to tell her about their journey but talking about would bring back memories of her time with Bill.

After a minute, Zoey looked up at Rochelle with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. Can I tell you some other time? I'm still… trying to get over our lost."

"Oh, right." Blush started to reappear out of embarrassment and shame. "H-h-how very insensitive of me. I am so sorry!" She pleaded bowing her head in shame.

Seeing the older survivor does all of this for forgiveness greatly surprised her. Patting Rochelle's back, she bent down to where her head was. "You don't need to be so formal" she said with a small laugh. "I forgive you and I would love to tell you of our adventure, if you can call it that. But I just need some time to heal is all. But one day, I'll tell you everything," giving her a warm smile.

Seeing the smile, she nodded.

"Oh, Rochelle, by the way, how is it being with those guys? You know, being the only woman of the group and I'm guessing they are around your age."

Rochelle first responded with a sheepish smile. "Well... I really don't think our age matters during the apocalypse. But its okay I guess. Though I have to admit; Francis comment about Coach being my dad. One of the most memorable things I will remember from all of this."

"Haha, yeah. Well you can't blame Francis; he looks older than he is."

"Well yeah. And as for being with them… Though we all just met, I think I got to know them all too well during our run around Savannah and our ride here from that mall. They seemed to be a very… colorful bunch of people."

"Really? How so?" showing much curiosity in her voice.

"Let's just say, working with a friendly and talkative mechanic, a cynical conman that doesn't want to share his past, and a former football player now coach who is always on the lookout for food for the past few days is, in a way, never boring. But it does get tiring trying to keep up with all their arguments between each other and trying to keep the peace in our group."

"Well it can't be anything too bad right? Heck, I worked with a gruff war veteran who became really important to me, a tough biker who hates most things on this world, and a completely optimistic IT worker."

"Well, I guess you got me there," Rochelle mumbled.

"But I think it can be agreed that the men of our group don't like each other much. Though they secretly care," Zoey said and Rochelle nodded in agreement.

"Though they keep threatening each other out of dislike, I think it's our job to make sure that they don't shoot each other to death."

"You got that right sweetie!" Rochelle laughed with Zoey joining her.

* * *

><p>When the laughter echoed through the town and gradually disappeared, both women watched the ocean dance with stars reflected on its dark surface.<p>

"I guessing we have a couple more hours till the guys wake up…" Zoey calmly said out of the blue.

"Yeah."

"You tired?"

"Not really. You?"

"Ha, not at all."

"So…" turning her head to the other. "What else do you want to talk about?" accompanied with a smile.

With a smile on her face as she turned to face her, "Well…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Super rushed, super rushed, la la la~ I'll edit it later if I get some complaints. So, sorry that this story wasn't that great. My mind is everywhere right now.

For the stargazing part, I have to thank my sister for that. She told me to come outside to look at the clear night sky. The past few nights were okay, but it was nothing compared to that night (so much stars and so much SPACE! [ah, Portal])

Gonna apologize that I might not put up the possibly last chapter anytime soon. I didn't start on it yet and though I really don't want to, I gonna put this story on a bit of a hiatus; at least until I can get time from classes and stuff. The earliest I can put it up is maybe the MLK day or President's Day. If not, maybe Spring Break. But I am unsure. But I promise! If I don't put anything up, I will get back to it when the semester ends in mid-May (if nothing bad happens during the semester that is).

Please bare with me because being an Architecture major is very time consuming and I pretty much have no social life because of it. But I am not calling quits on this. I aim to complete every story I write, though this is my first full story.

So please review, favorite, alert or do whatevers you do on FanFiction, and I will be back soon. And thanks for reading! :D


	6. Farewell For Now

**Author's Notes**: Hi, I'm back and welcome to somewhat last chapter of this story! I hope you will enjoy it because I tried to make it great because it's been a long while since I last updated and it's somewhat the last chapter. Slight forth wall breakage but meh, wyanut. So please enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>"I know right! I thought I was the only one! I thought I was crazy!"<p>

Rochelle laughed at the girl's reaction. "Oh please. What I'm really surprised is that the guys never notice it. Especially with Nick who is always concern for his suit and all."

"Aw, Colonel Sanders and his precious little suit. He is just like Francis and his vest. Being such big babies when their clothes getting a bit dirty and I still hear shit about me being a girl and all" Zoey replied with a bit of anger in her voice.

"But…" sounding a bit more relaxed, "how do they not notice that our clothes get clean. Well… cleaner than when we first get into the next safe room after fighting zombies all day."

"Yeah," nodding in agreement. "Reaching the safe house after fighting off zombies all day, we are covered in blood, brains, guts, and many other stuff I don't want to remember or know. And once we close our eyes for some rest… it's all gone!" After looking down at her somewhat clean clothes, Rochelle sighed and continued. "If only this unknown force that cleans the blood off our clothes can also get rid of the sweat and sewer stains." And after taking a whiff of the air, "Ugh, along with the smell. My clothes reek."

After smelling her own clothes, Zoey shared Rochelle's displeasure for the smell of her clothes as well. After a minute to clear their heads from the smell, the two continued their discussion.

"Unlimited ammo for our pistols, four convenient health kits waiting for us in the safe room, guns filled with ammo just lying around the place. I mean, come on! How can the guys not notice this stuff?"

"I know. Nothing in this world makes any sense. Hell, just a few days ago, my group just handed a pack of Cola hiding behind an alarmed supermarket and we get to keep the guns we got from his gun store, plus laser sights all for free!" Seeing Zoey's mouth was hanging wide up, she couldn't help but laugh a bit at her shocked expression.

But her laughter soon vanished as she started to become distraught with what's been on her mind. "And there has been one thing I have yet to understand yet… I don't know if you know what I'm talking about or I'm just starting to become crazy since this whole apocalypse thing has started…"

Capturing Zoey's attention, she stared at her, telling her to continue on with her thought.

"It's about those closets…"

Hearing that word "closet," Zoey understood what she was talking about immediately.

"I mean, I thought I was crazy. One minute, I thought one of our group members is dead and we had to accept it and move on. Next thing I know it, I hear their voice." Rochelle sighed as she continued. "I thought at first that my mind was playing tricks on me. I didn't understand why, though; we all just met and all. But then we find them in a closet, a bit beaten and bruised, but alive. The other guys didn't seem to care too much and the one in the closet just says that they were always in there, waiting for someone to open the door."

In response, Zoey nodded her head in agreement. "I know what you're talking about. We had our own shared experiences with it. Though I just don't understand how it happens or any of that stuff…"

Trying to find the right words, Rochelle said nervously, "Do you think… Bill... will appear in one of those closets?" She cringed and wished she could take it back knowing she was treading back into a comfortable subject with the young woman by bringing up his name.

Being unresponsive, not even flinching at the mention of his name, Rochelle became worried. As she reached out to start comforting her, she was startled by the other's sudden gaze staring straight at her face with a confident smile plaster on her face.

"I'm sure we will find him. I'm sure of it" Zoey confidently stated with a smile on her face while looking Rochelle straight in the eyes.

"I'm sure you will sweetie" Rochelle replied with not as much enthusiasm as the latter. But she could tell that Zoey was lying to herself. She could see behind Zoey's confidence, that deep down inside she knew Bill would never be found in the mysterious rescue closets.

* * *

><p>Just as they were going to start another discussion, the sky above slowly became brighter, showing it was close to dawn.<p>

"Well, I guess it's almost show time," Zoey said sadly watching the light slowly spread across the sky.

"Yeah… I guess so." Rochelle shared Zoey's sorrow that in a few hours, they will both return to their now regular routine of shooting zombies and fighting for survival. But most of all; not being able to talk to another woman.

"I- I guess I better be heading back. You know. Check up on the guys and make sure that Louis is all right."

"Oh, right. You're right. I better… I better be heading back to. Make sure the guys are okay too. After all, I did kinda left my post," Rochelle replied with some guilt in her voice for being away from the safe house for so long. "And to, you know, get ready for our big fight with the zombies today." With a small sigh, she groaned, "Again…"

"Ah, yeah. Okay. Well." Zoey coughed trying to figure out how to say it formally. "Um, ah, w-well…" She followed with a groan; knowing she was never good with talking formally with others.

"It was really nice to meet you and to talk to you Rochelle. I never talked like this with anyone. It was great. I feel like a teenager again" Zoey laughed with a warm smile on her face.

Rochelle chuckled and replied, "Girl, you're still young, okay. It was me who should feel like a teenager. And I too enjoyed our talk. It's probably the best thing this whole zombie apocalypse has given to me so far."

A mischievous laugh and a smirk started to on her face. "So talking to me is better than meeting Francis huh?"

Rochelle immediately blush hearing her secret being said. "You better not tell him!" she blurted out. "I will tell him… Soon… but just not today" continuing her statement more calmly.

"So when? When are you going to tell him?"

A brief silence took over the two; Rochelle deep in her thoughts of how to answer the other's question and Zoey waiting in anticipation for the answer.

"I will tell him…" Rochelle said slowly. Zoey nodded wanting her to continue with her answer.

"… When our two groups will meet again…. When this whole zombie apocalypse is over…"

Zoey was deadpanned upon hearing the implausible answer. "You can't be serious right!" Zoey yelled. "Though you have been fighting these zombies the past few days, has all these things already messed up your head?"

"I have a feeling that this whole thing will blow over and things will return to normal," Rochelle answered with a hopeful smile.

Clenching her fist tightly, Zoey was almost had the urge to knock back some reality into Rochelle. _This apocalypse blowing over! I've seen so much in the past week than her. I had major hopes that this would all end. That everything that has happened was just a dream. Or that the world will soon go back to normal… But no… it's nothing more than just a dream that will never come true._

Looking at her fist and then the smiling Rochelle in front of her, Zoey was preparing to release her full fury but something made her release all of her anger as she released her fist. She nodded and whispered. "Thank you."

Rochelle could tell that she wanted to punch her with her full might because of her hope of the world returning to normal and her smile. She knew any moment she would feel the full force of her fist hitting her somewhere on her already battered body and she was ready for it. _I understand that you don't believe what I say will happen. And also you have lost more than me to this apocalypse. You didn't deserve to go through all of this. So I understand that you resent me for putting my faith in an impossible dream. Go ahead, punch me Zoey._

Opening her eyes she could see Zoey was ready to punch and to her surprise, she release her fist but she didn't let her guard down. Then she heard the young survivor whispered something like "Thank you." Unsure what it was for, all she could do was return the friendly gesture. "You're welcome?"

"So… You believe that we will meet again huh?" Zoey said flatly, still showing her disbelief in that happening.

"Yeah, I do. I feel like we will meet maybe right here in this town or somewhere else, in a couple of years from now. With smiles on our face and hopefully we are wearing a lot more cleaner and less smelly clothes."

"Yeah, haha, I hear ya. I'm just dying to find a washing machine someday along with a nice hot shower."

"It's every girls dream during an apocalypse."

"So… since I think we will meet again, let's make a deal right now. Between the two of us."

This captured Zoey's full attention. "Okay. What kind of deal are you proposing?" Curious to know where this is going.

"Since I think we are going to meet again and I'm going to admit my feelings to Francis, I want you to tell Ellis your feelings for him if I'm right."

After some thought, Zoey nodded in agreement. "All right then. But do I get if I'm right?"

Rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, I guess…" Starting to count with her fingers. "You get to keep your feelings for Ellis to yourself, you don't get to see me embarrassed admitting my feelings to Francis, and mostly bragging rights."

Laughing, "All right, all right. I'll agree with the terms of this bet Rochelle."

"Make sure you hold on to that promise. Don't chicken out when I win."

"What makes you think you will win? But make sure I see some waterworks if do you win." Zoey looked to Rochelle with a smirk on her face earning a groan for the older survivor.

"Yeah, whatever. Well, I better be leaving now. See you a bit later."

"All right. Get some rest. You don't want me to constantly save your ass like I did earlier." Changing her gaze from Rochelle to the nearby bloody bodies.

Hanging her hands up in defeat as she climbed the stairs to go with Zoey, "I will, I will."

"You know you don't need to escort me. I can make it to the top by myself," showing some concern that Rochelle will need to go back down where anything can attack her.

"Well, I just want to make sure you're safe," she replied with a smile.

"Thanks. Now, get back to the safe house and get some sleep okay. Cause I can't constantly keep an eye on you and save you all the time."

"Phf-, whatever Zoey."

As she climbed down the stairs, Rochelle didn't notice the Hunter that was watching her. Just as he was within arm's reach of attacking her, Rochelle was too late to reach for her gun. All she could do is close her eyes and wait for the Hunter to attack.

The expected weight hitting her and the searing pain of clawing ripping her chest never came. Opening her eyes, she saw the limp body of her attacker with a bullet hole in his head. Looking up at the stairs, she saw Zoey with her Hunting Rifle placed over her shoulders. She could tell she had a smug look and wording the words "Saving your ass."

Rolling her eyes, Rochelle waved her hands in thanks and continued safely back to the safe house with faster pace.

* * *

><p>Reaching the safe house, she slowly closed and locked the door behind her. Relief washed over her seeing that the three men were still sleep after her time talking with Zoey. Carefully and quietly, she walked around checking on them to see if they are okay and still breathing, while making a note to be extra careful when approaching Nick.<p>

Checking each of the sleeping men, it was a challenge to not laugh at each of their sleeping habits. Everything was new to her because most of the time, they allow her to sleep most of the night and take watch in the early dawn.*

Ellis was very active, moving around and readjusting himself all while confessing his love for Zoey and telling her the plans he have made once they are married. With a small laugh, she thought to herself, _I wonder how Zoey would react if she was here, watching him confess his love in his sleep._

Moving on to Coach, she wasn't all to surprise by his behavior. There was slight movement in his sleep but the small mumbling he made was expected from him. Rochelle sat by his side, holding back a laugh while counting the food he was ordering from some place called "Burger Tank." She almost let out a huge laugh as his words started to diminish and a small drool started to appear at the side of his mouth. Before she blew her cover, she cautiously walked up to Nick.

Though his gun was still nestled in his hand, she risked going closer to check on him, squatting down with her toes balancing her. At first everything was fine, with him silently breathing but for a brief second, he let out a bit of a loud snore. Catching her completely off guard, she almost landed on Nick's legs but luckily was able to regain her balance in the last second.

With a gasp and a sigh of relief, _I think that's enough thrill for one night._ Rochelle picked herself up and made a last check of her supplies and on the safe room door, she settled on a spot for some rest.

* * *

><p>Being the first wake up as usual, Ellis stretched out his stiff limbs after another night of sleeping on objects that was not meant to be slept on. But he could help but have a smile on his face after dreaming about that girl all night.<p>

"One of these days, that girl and I will get married and live in a zombie-free world and our kids will go to Whispering Oaks and have the best time of our lives," Ellis promised, gleaming with confidence that he will fulfill this promise. After seeing the older survivors still asleep, he quietly reloaded his guns and stepped outside for some fresh air.

Outside the safe house, he was greeted with some bodies lying on the ground, suspecting it was Rochelle's work. As he bent down a little closer, he couldn't help but smile that each had a bullet hole in the middle of their head.

_Just a few days ago you were nervous to fire a pistol, let alone hold it._ Letting out a small laugh, _now look at ya. Shooting all these headshots_, scanning the bodies again. _ You really are turning into an Annie Oakley._

Suddenly the nearby staircase captured his attention. A blush started to grow on his face knowing at the top is the girl he dreamed about. Though he knows he should go too far from the safe house, he continued on to the steps.

Almost reaching the last few sets of stairs, Ellis paused to think of what to say if she happened to be there. He ran through a list of things to say but all that came out were both a jumbled mess of words and embarrassment.

Shaking his head vigorously, _Come on man, Coach is right. You have been fighting them zombies for the past few days. Talking to this girl should be easy._ A blush started to appear again. _Though she is the prettiest thing I've ever seen. _And he soon became defeated. _And I might not even have a chance with her._

Though he was depressed with the thought of rejection and decided to return to the safe house, a breeze passed by, pointing towards the bridge. Turning his sights to the top of the stairs, he continued up the rest of the stairs, with both determination and confidence.

_Come on. I can do this._

* * *

><p>A mixture of relief and sadness took over as he fell backwards on to the ground.<p>

No one was there.

"I should have known," gazing up at the sky above while letting a small forced laugh out. "Should have known she wouldn't be here. I shouldn't be surprised really." Sighing, "I just wish… I could just…"

Groaning louder than he expected as he lay on the ground, "I wish I could just see her and possibly talk to her. Maybe get to know her a bit. And maybe… " Cushioning his head with his hands while watching the sky change color, "even know her name."

After a moment of staring at the sky, Ellis picked himself off the floor and stared at the building where the other group is in; hoping that she would come outside. She never showed up.

Walking down the stairs, looking back every few steps to see if she would happen to make a sudden appearance, he only ended up climbing down the stairs in despair.

Unknowing to him, his angel was there watching and listening to him in the shadows of the building. She had a small smile on her face and a blush painted on her face.

* * *

><p>After everyone woke up, all them stretched out and started their routine prayer for their protection and safety and scavenging any food they can call breakfast.<p>

"Make sure you have everything you need" Coach commanded while everyone was rechecking their supply and ammunition. "Something tells me that it's not gonna be easy."After a third look over, all four continued out the red door and left it unlock for anyone who will need it.

Reaching the top of the stairs, they were greeted by Francis, Zoey and a young man wearing a now dirty white long sleeve collared shirt with an equally dirty red tie sitting on the bridge. And as usual, Nick started off the day with a sore note and a complaint.

"Thanks for telling us about the goddamn sewer," he stated with a heavy glare towards the biker.

"WITCH!" Francis yelled following with a smirk. "Oh sorry, got confused by all your crying. Heheh."

"Yeah. He does go on," Ellis said softly behind Nick.

Closing in the gap between the two, Nick's glare was now accompanied with a growl. "What did you just say you greasy pi-"

"Hey, calm down you two," the man with the red tie chimed in. "Main thing is that they made it here and we are going to help them get their car across." The two men continued their little showdown before looking the other way.

Relief there was a voice of reason after their rough start; Rochelle tried to lighten the mood between the two groups.

"Hey! I didn't see you from the other side" Rochelle cheerful said towards the man.

"Yeah, I stayed here," he replied with less enthusiasm, earning a concern look from Rochelle. Noticing, he tried to brighten the mood. "I'm okay, just a little banged up. It wasn't easy getting up here, we-…' He suddenly stopped with Zoey and Francis staring at him. Though no words were spoken amongst themselves, he knew that they don't want him bringing up what happened to the other four. He just nodded slightly in agreement.

Returning his sights to the new survivors, the men were questioning why he stopped his thought while Rochelle had a different expression; something like understanding why he did. He decide not to think too much of it and declared it's probably an example a "woman's intuition."

"Oh, I'm Louis by the way," Louis cheerfully stated wishing to change the subject. Then pointed to Francis. "I'm guessing you already met Francis," and continue to point to Zoey, "and you probably already met Zo-"

"Zoey. My name's Zoey. Nice to meet you," stepping forward. She did a quick look at the young mechanic to see that a big smile was plastered on his face and that he was wording her name a couple of times.

Rochelle was watching how Ellis was now lost in his own world and that Zoey was watching him. She slightly nudged Ellis to snap him back to reality.

"Huh?" He turned to look at Zoey to see her staring at him. "Ah-." He could feel his face starting to turn red and he soon became flustered. Checking to see Zoey was staring at him still was a bad idea as he soon was caught staring to her eyes.

"Ah, no, I mean.-"he stuttered starting to wave his hands in front of him. Ellis finally turned around, pulling the bill of his hat down to hide his embarrassment and letting out a huge sigh.

After his little show, Zoey could help but smile at how embarrassed he is because of her. _He really does have his cute moments,_ Zoey thought as she returned her attention to the situation at hand only be become dumbfounded by another.

"Hey, 'Dee-Pec Mode.' Classy. Nice shirt Rochelle," Francis said smoothly with a smile.

Looking at her shirt, "Thanks, Francis." Returning a smile to him to return the compliment, "Nice vest."

Still amazed of Rochelle's crush, she could help but still poke fun at the older female survivor.  
>"Francis? Really? Tell me you're joking."<p>

"What? Obviously she's a woman of taste."

"Yeah, Thanks." feeling a bit happy by his praise of her good taste. "But in the meantime, we should get to work on that generator…"

"Playing hard to get? I can respect that," Francis replied while eying Rochelle with a kind smile as Rochelle turned her head away with a small smile and a blush slowly appearing.

Growing tired of what is occurring in front of him; he slowly made his way towards the elevator.

"I'm tired of all this bullshit," he said behind for those behind him. "I'll be waiting in the elevator."

"Don't forget Suit!" Francis shouted at Nick. "Don't start crying in there! It's e-lec-tri-cal!"

Just as he turned to see if Zoey and Louis were laughing with him with his remark, a bullet flew by him, a mere inch away from his face. After getting over the shock, he soon found that it came from Nick as he caught a view of the white-suited man reloading his pistol.

"Just remember greaseball," he said as he re-holstered his gun and continued with a deadly glare. "Don't. Mess. With. Me." Nick said stating each with word with malice. He then continued his trip to the awaiting elevator.

Taking the warning shot as a sign of his limited patience, Ellis and Coach started to follow Nick to the elevator.

"I'll be with you guys in a minute. I need to ask Zoey something."

Zoey looking at Francis and Louis, "You guys get ready; Rochelle wants to have a talk with me." Both nodded and Francis went to help Louis off the floor to get themselves ready to aid the other group.

"So…" Looking to Rochelle just as she did the previous night. "This it before we start fighting zombies and you guys are on your way to New Orleans," she said plainly.

"Yeah," Rochelle groaned. "By the way, what was that all about? Are you trying to embarrass me? Rochelle demanded through her embarrassment.

Laughing with a smirk, "Let's just say it's in a way revenge and a bit of one last poke of fun at you before it's too late."

"Why you little-"

"Ro! Come on! Let's go!" Ellis yelled outside of the elevator. "Nick isn't too happy waiting around here." Then started to say his thoughts out loud, 'Well, he's never happy, never seen him once smile," nodding to himself.

A smack sound was heard along with a small yell of pain.

Groaning out of frustration and hold her head, "I guess I better be going." Nodding a small farewell, she made her way towards the elevator.

"Good luck to you guys down there," Zoey called out as the elevator started to lower down to ground floor.

* * *

><p>Reaching the ground, they followed their plan, Nick and Rochelle was to search the bridge half of the town for gas, while Coach and Ellis search the other half. It was decided that they will search the around the bridge to keep Ellis focus at the task at hand. The last thing they wanted was them being killed because Ellis was distracted by a girl.<p>

"Come on. Let's check if there is any gas in this building" Nick yelled as he started his search.

"Okay." Rochelle took a slower pace, carefully searching the area for gas and anything that will be useful for later. Seeing nothing on the ground floor of the building, she decided to try the outside of the building to see if there's anything.

Outside, she saw the other group shooting zombies in the distance. After scan, she could tell that the generator nearby is where they need to put the gas in.

Shooting some commons around the generators, a shiny object caught her eye. Upon closer inspection, it was a small silver lighter; it was slightly beaten and there was a strong presence of blood. Looking around to see where did it came from, she came across a gruesome sight.

In front of the turbine in the building was a corpse of a man wearing military attire. Recalling her talk with Zoey, she fell to her knees in front of the body. "You're… you're Bill…"

She felt her stomach drop seeing how much damage was done to him by the three Tanks Zoey talked about. Sitting there, she tried to organize her thoughts. _How am I going tell the others about this? _Deep in her inner turmoil, Rochelle didn't notice Nick walking up to her from behind.

"Well," looking at his lone gas can with disappointment, "I could find one so far in this damn building. I hope you and the others found something." Changing his view from his gas can to Rochelle; he was surprise to see her kneeling on the ground with a few tears starting to appear.

Running and crouching beside her, Nick started to gently shake her. "Hey! Ro! You okay! Hey! Snap out of it!"

Seeing Nick, she turned her head away and pointed her shaky hand towards the body.

Looking at the body, he returned with an unsure expression. "What? The body? Come on Ro… We've seen plenty of these. Why are you stressing over this one?"

Not wanting to bring up her talk with Zoey, Rochelle just kept her mouth shut and avoided Nick's stare.

Sighing as he got up, "Whatever." Just as he was about to leave the room, Nick saw the assault rifle on Bill's body. "Hey an assault rifle. I could you use this."

Just as he began to cock the weapon, he was startled by a sudden loud voice."Put that gun down!"

He found that it came from Rochelle. "What? What is it now?" Nick groaned.

"You have no right to take his weapon, especially if his body is right there holding the gun," she replied angrily while glaring at him.

"Look Rochelle. All we did so far is take weapons. They probably belong to someone and their owners' body was probably not too far from it either. Why are you over reacting about this right now?"

Holding her ground, she replied as calmly as possible. "Look, I'm not over reaction. Can you just… Can you just please put the gun back to how you found it?"

Looking at Rochelle in the eyes, Nick shrugged and gently put the rifle back. "Thanks Nick."

Rolling his eyes, "Yeah whatever. That gun was out of ammo and it's broken anyway." Looking at Bill, "That man must have been terrible with a gun if he forgot to reload his gun." Chucking, "Old people are completely useless especially during a zombie apocalypse. Probably the main reason why he died in the first place."

Anger started to build as she started to quench her fist tightly. Her fist starting to turn white didn't go unnoticed by the conman.

"Hey, what's your problem Ro?" staring at her.

"How can you be so disrespectful to this man! How dare you say such things about him!" Rochelle yelled, staring straight at Nick in the eyes with her venomous glare.

"Wait, hold on a minute," raising his hands in front of him in defense. "I can guarantee that you know this man personally and here you are defending him. Would you like to share why you are so protective of him?" Nick asked with his arms crossed.

Recoiling from his question, she carefully thought of her next few words. _Dammit! How can I talk my way out of this one? Especially when it's Nick._

A smirk started to appear on his face. "Does it have something to do with your late night chat with that Zoey girl?"

Just from that statement, Rochelle could feel her stomach drop. "How did you-, I- I- I mean, I don't know what you are talking about," she stuttered though she tried her best to sound convincing.

"Ro, I wasn't born yesterday and, to be honest, you are not the best liar. You know what I'm talking about. I saw you leave the safe house and you talking to her last night."

She could feel his gaze burning her. All she wish she could do was crawl to the nearest corner under his gaze.

"I also heard you guys talk about you and the greasy ball biker." Her eyes widen significantly. _Oh no. Don't tell me…_

With a smirk, "To think that you are in love with-"

Next thing Rochelle knew was that her hand was now sore and Nick had his hand on his face covering a red mark.

"I- I-…" Rochelle stuttered. She soon made a break for it to get away from everything, away from Bill's body; away from Nick; and away from Francis's voice as he called out for her as she ran to a back alleyway.

Slowly following Rochelle, Nick ignored the shouts from Francis and Zoey, asking questions of what happened and the reason why she ran away. Remembering his experience with women, he had to give her some time to herself, to let her collect and sort out her thoughts, but he had to watch out for her in case she get attacked.

He finally found her hiding under construction scaffolding, crying to herself. He silently waited behind the corner till he could hear her no longer hear her crying.

* * *

><p>When she ran out of tears to shed, she calmly wiped her tears with her hand and tried to breathe normally. "All right Nick. You can come out now."<p>

Nick silently walked out of his hiding spot and slowly made his way towards her. "Heh, you could tell I was hiding?"

"No, I just had a feeling that you were there." Looking at Nick, she gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for slapping you. I'm just..."

"What? This?" Cupping his hand where he was slapped. "This was nothing. It's not the worst I ever got, but its pretty close." He earned a small shy laugh from the reporter. "Look Rochelle. I'll keep your little crush with grease ball a secret, so don't worry." Offering his hand, "Why don't we just go look for the rest of gas cans and get out of here, okay?"

Accepting his hand, she got up and both continued their search for the gas cans.

* * *

><p>Filling her can into the generator, Zoey called out to her. "Rochelle! I think you'll need this!"<p>

Walking onto the street, she caught a bottle of pain pills from the college student. "Thanks Zoey!"

Just as she was about to go off in search for more cans, "Um, Rochelle?"

"Yeah?" looking above.

"I was wondering if you found something in that building. Anything unusual, I mean," she asked uneasily.

Unsure if she should tell her about Bill's body, her hand brushed against the lighter she found earlier. _Hopefully this will do._"Um, yeah. I found this lighter. I don't think it's anything important."

Seeing the lighter, Zoey's facial expression changed dramatically. "Is it okay if I can have it?" Unsure why she wanted it, she shrugged and replied. "Sure. I'll give it to you inside."

After meeting in the club, Rochelle handed the lighter to Zoey. "Thanks Rochelle," Zoey said peacefully while cradling the lighter.

"No problem. And thanks for the pills and protecting our group."

"No problem at all. Just as long as you guys shoot your fair share of the zombies."

Laughing, "Yeah, we'll make sure to do our fair share." The two were going to talking a little more until one word changed everything.

"TANK!"

Rochelle ran outside while Zoey returned to the balcony. The Tank was coming down the street with Coach and Ellis, holding their gas can, running as fast as they can with Nick giving them cover with his AK. To her amazement, Ellis was laughing and yelling "Oh ho man! I'm going to kill a Tank in her honor. Oh! And I'll name it after her! She's gonna have ta to love me!"

She couldn't help but smack her forehead by Ellis's ability to still think about Zoey though he is facing possible death before helping giving them cover fire.

* * *

><p>After half an hour of non-stop zombie waves coming at them, the four managed to fill up the generator.<p>

"All right, generators filled! Let's go!" Coach yelled as he started running to the bridge.

Everyone started to relax that it's almost over, but suddenly Louis yelled the unthinkable. "There's three Tanks coming! You guys hurry up to your car!"

But the bridge was in no real hurry to come down. All the survivors started to fire at the Tanks. Francis, Zoey, and Louis soon became frustrated.

Looking to Francis and Zoey to see if they have the same problem, they returned with the same frustrated expression. "Sorry guys!" Louis called out. "We ran out of ammo!" With an apologetic look, "You guys are on your own!"

"Well, shit." Nick grumbled to himself as he reloaded his gun. The four kept shooting and to their relief, their bridge was here.

They started running but looking back, the Tanks were closing the distance. The three survivors on the balcony couldn't help but feel helpless watching the Tanks going after them.

"Oh," Ellis said to himself as he stopped and crouched down to keep firing.

"Ellis! Come on! We need to get to the car!" Rochelle yelled stopping Nick and Coach to see what was happening.

"No way Ro. I'm gonna kill these Tanks," Ellis replied as he kept his hand on the trigger finger.

Grunting, "Come on Ellis! If this is to impress Zoey, this is the worst idea ever!" Turning to look at Rochelle for a second as he was reloading his gun, "Ro. I have to do this. I can't just leave these Tanks behind with those three when they got nothin' to defend themselves with. Especially we have to go that direction and we might get killed by them overturning our car. This isn't just because of Zoey, I'm doing what's best for everyone!"

Surprised by his words, the three readied their guns and joined Ellis in killing the Tanks. The sound of gunfire lasted for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

><p>Luckily, they managed to kill the Tanks without any major damage. The survivors shouted their final farewells and Nick took the opportunity to shout out an apology to the three. The four entered the car and zoomed down the street before any more zombies showed up.<p>

Just before the car was out of their sight, something echoed throughout the abandoned town.

"See you guys later! And thanks!"

* * *

><p>As the car disappeared into the horizon, Zoey couldn't help but feel sad that it may be the last time she will ever see that group.<p>

_I hope you guys will be okay,_ Zoey thought._ I really wish and hope we can see you guys again soon. And I am so sorry Rochelle. Of all the things I told you earlier, I didn't tell you one important thing. I hope my selfishness didn't endanger all of your lives. But… _She looked down at her feet and noticed the CEDA flyer under her foot. After staring at the flyer in her hands for a few seconds, she crushed the flyer in her hand, displacing her anger towards the organization that was suppose to save them at the innocent piece of paper.

Throwing her arms at her side, she slightly touched the lighter she put in her pocket. Taking it out of her pocket, she closed her eyes as the memories of its original owner flooded her head. _Bill_.

After a few unsuccessful attempts to make the small flame, she lit the flyer on fire, capturing the attention of the other two men.

Small tears started to roll down her face once again, showing no concern anyone who was watching. The three watched the piece of paper fly high into the morning sky above, like a small phoenix flying to the heavens above.

While the other two bowed their heads for the small vigil for their fallen comrade, leader, and friend, Zoey already started to make her way down the stairs. As she took one last glance where the car disappeared before heading towards their waiting boat, she whispered to herself the words he left behind.

"We look after our own."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

*I don't know if it needs to be explained or not but wynaut. Sleep is different as time goes on; in the late night/early morning, we are in a deep sleep and random sleep behaviors and as dawn approaches, we are more easily to awake. So that's why Rochelle was surprised at the men's sleep behavior. This is what I think/remember from my AP Psychology class in high school. :L

Well, ain't that a load of horseshit! I finished this story!

Thank you so much for your patience over the past months. Though I guess this is a fast update in some classes or the slowest. Whatever you want it to be, it's fine with me.

I'm glad this story was well liked and I'm thankful for the two people who reviewed my story: Evelyn Carroll and kkann! I'm glad I got to know you guys a tiny bit. Now go read their stories! It's really good, in fact it's awesome! :O

If you noticed that this story isn't classified as complete, yup! There will be one more chapter after this. But that won't happen till muuuuch later. And now I would like to take the time to say that I will now continue writing my first FanFic, "Three Years Later." Also, there will be a side story based off this story. Can you guess what's its going to be about? I put some subtle hints in the past few chapters. That will I am going to start on in a bit after I upload this one (this statement was written on March 12: story was still a WIP).

Plans for the future besides continuing the planned stories, quite a bit of one-shots from L4D1/2 and maybe some other games (maybe some LA Noire, KH, Dead Rising; who knows, who cares. Ideas are running low. :C )

Anyway! Thanks again and please review on what you liked (cuz I know a lot of you alerted this story but you're too shy to review. But if you don't want to, that's cool too. =] ) See you guys later.

(On my Word Doc, This was a total of 15 pages. The same amount that my Final Paper needs to be. Why can't my paper be as fun as this? =[ ]


End file.
